


Caged Bird

by kitten_8_chocolate



Series: Of silk and swords [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Feudal Japan, Kimono, M/M, Make Up, cross dressing, geisha au, vanitas is a prince, ventus can play an instrument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3002849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_8_chocolate/pseuds/kitten_8_chocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you know how foolish and weak you made me look to the advisors, or my father?” He snapped. “To have them talk about how I cannot keep taikomochi in line, even though I bought his contract? Or about how my father told me I was silly to believe the words of a taikomochi who uses his words to make me drunk like a fine sake? But my father does not know that it’s not just your words that make me drunk, but every bit of you.”  This is a short story about Vanitas and dealing with his runaway taikomochi Ventus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged Bird

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been a while since I've written fan fiction and I've been playing KH again and I have so many ideas in my head and this story was the loudest so I decided to write it.

Prince Vanitas was pacing the wooden floors his gaze would occasionally drift outside to the sakura trees that were in bloom at one point he did not mind the tree but as of right now he hated them. The prince Vanitas was angry due to the fact that Ventus a former taikomochi had taken off in the night almost a week ago, and his guards still hadn’t brought the blond back. While he had gone out in search of the blond, he still had duties to attend to and ignoring them would not do so, he left the search to his guards. He was a fool for leaving the blond alone with the promise that he would not leave the garden. The hand went to the sword that rested at his hip gripping it tight enough that his knuckles went white at the thought of his blond that he bought from the small house of pleasure, and had promptly taken the blond from the brown haired samurai Terra. Even thinking about the samurai caused anger to blur his vision, what did Terra have that he did not, Terra was a common samurai while he was a prince.  
“My prince.” A guard called out rushing in and quickly dropped to his knees and bowed. The prince stopped and spared a glance down at the blading guard.  
“Yes?” Vanitas snapped, he was in no mood to listen to the guards.  
“We found him and have brought him back, my prince.” A small smile formed around the corners of the prince’s mouth.  
“Well done,” The prince spoke coolly and straightened his posture. “now bring him in.” The shoji doors slid open as the two guards pulled a reluctant looking blond and forced him to bow along with them, but they were careful as not to put any bruises on the blond for it would only upset Vanitas. The kimono he was wearing was dirty and torn from the road and town, as was the blond, even his lovely hair seemed dull and the prince made a metal note to have proper and clean cloths given to the blond. The blond shook, not making eye contact with the raven-haired prince.  
“Leave.” Vanitas snapped at the guards, the three left leaving the blond still bent over in a bow on the ground. Once the shoji doors slid closed Vanitas took three steps over to his blond. “Ventus…my golden rose.” He cooed out his voice dripping with false sweetness, golden rose was just one of the pet names Vanitas had for Ventus. “Why did you run? Have I not given you a life of luxury? Kimono’s made of the finest of silks? More then enough food then you have ever dreamed of? My love.” Slowly Vanitas pulled he sword from the sheath and used the dull side of the blade to lift the blond’s head. Gold eyes gazed down at meek blue ones. “Are you so selfish that you choose to ignore my kindness by running away?" When an answer wasn't given right away anger took over and he snapped at the blond "Well?”  
Ventus nervously gulped wanting to look anywhere but the golden eyes of the prince. “My prince…” Ventus began but Vanitas stopped with a single glare.  
“My name, I have told you before when we are alone you are to address me by my name.”  
“Vanitas, I am thankful for everything you have done, I truly am, but I am…” Ventus trailed off, he was worried about angering the prince, who was known to be cruel.  
“You are what? Speak your mind honestly and perhaps your punishment won’t be as harsh.”  
Punishment? The blond thought in worry, now he would have to choose his words carefully or else he could be whipped or whatever other ideas Vanitas had in mind. “I am unhappy here Vanitas…I feel like a caged bird, worse the when I was at the house. “ Also I do not have Terra to distract me from you. His mind drifted to the brown haired samurai who always seemed to loose at GO.  
Vanitas felt anger bubble under his skin as he listened to his Ventus, how could the blond feel this way, he was lucky that he wasn't chained and beaten, so calmly sheathed his sword and kneeled down so he was at eye level with the blond. Fingers delicately wove themselves through the blond’s hair with care. “ You have yet to experience the life of a caged bird my dear Ventus.” Vanitas voice dipped with venom as his hands tightened in the blond’s hair and lifted him up and began dragging him through the manor.  
Ventus bit back a cry of pain. “Vanitas, my prince…I did not mean any disrespect.” Ventus was trying to keep up with Vanitas pace and they went through the halls, and whenever they passed the servants, they all bowed in respect to their prince.  
“Get the bath and proper cloths for Ventus ready.” He snapped at one of the servant who rushed to get the chore done as fast as possible.  
Ventus gulped Vanitas hadn’t spoken to him yet. “Vanitas, please I beg of you.” Suddenly Ventus was slammed against one of the walls and he cried out in pain and his chin was gripped tightly.  
“Do you know how foolish and weak you made me look to the advisors, or my father?” He snapped. “To have them talk about how I cannot keep taikomochi in line, even though I bought his contract? Or about how my father told me I was silly to believe the words of a taikomochi who uses his words to make me drunk like a fine sake? But my father does not know that it’s not just your words that make me drunk, but every bit of you.” Pressing his lips forcefully to the blond and began to bite at the lips hard enough to draw blood, the hand that was holding the blond chin was removed only to delve under the blond’s kimono fingers stroking the soft petal like skin and elicited small moans which Vanitas greedily stole.  
“M-my lord.” A soft meek voice of one of the servants echoed in the hall. Pulling away Vanitas glared at the female servant. “The bath is ready my lord.” Giving another bow she took off not wanting to face Vanitas wrath. Vanitas turned his head back to Ventus whose bottom lip was slightly stained red. If it wasn’t for the fact that Ventus was dirty he would take the blond in the hall, but then again he loved seeing the blond dressed up in the finest kimono’s money could buy, with lips painted red, and kohl around his eyes.  
“Come along.” Vanitas had yet to let go of the blond’s hair and dragged him over to the bath, the servants opened the shoji doors and roughly shoved him in.  
Ventus broke the surface sputtering and coughing up water, he didn’t remove the kimono knowing that if he did something without permission it would only anger the prince.  
“Get out of that kimono, and clean yourself up, I’ll be back shortly.” Leaving the room, Ventus slipped off the sopping wet kimono and placed it on the side and began to clean himself up. I don’t regret leaving, but I do wish I could have found you Terra. The blond thought remorsefully, the last time he had seen the brown haired samurai had been a few days before Vanitas had bought his contract and was taken to live in the manor.  
“I don’t want to see that look on your face, it doesn’t suit you.” That was Vanitas voice, but those words were not his, they were Terra’s and the prince knew it. Still he stood there with servants one who held up white kimono with the design of a sakura tree with red petals and a black trunk climbing up the left side and petals floating on the right, and on and around the branches were tiny birds, another servant held a towel. “Lovely isn’t it?” Vanitas questioned with an all-knowing smirk. “Come out of the tub.” Vanitas took the towel from the servant and held it open for Ventus to step into.  
“Yes my prince.” Ventus spoke without emotion as he stepped out of the tub made his way over to Vanitas where the other dried him off.  
“Come here.” He beckoned the servant with the kimono over who obeyed without a word. Ventus stepped out of Vanitas’s hold and allowed the servant to dress him as the other watched his once dirty rose become the beautiful and lovely rose he had come to cherish.  
The kimono’s silk tickled Ventus’s skin and the obi that was wrapped around his waist wasn’t too tight. Another servant began to apply the kohl to his eyes, making the blue pop against his pale skin, his lips were painted a soft red and his hair wasn’t pinned down so it was able to frame his face. Once they were done the stepped aside and Vanitas held his hand for Ventus to take, which he did and was pulled to Vanitas’s side. The two made a lovely sight, Vanitas in a pure black haroi and hakama with gold lining the ends of the sleeves and Ventus in his pure white kimono with the sakura tree.  
“My lord if I may speak?” A servant spoke softly.  
“Yes?”  
“The two of you remind me of the tale of the bamboo cutter, expect your Princess Kaguya is right here.” Vanitas chuckled at the servant, but nodded his head.  
“Yes I have my Princess Kaguya by my side and I shall never let anything take my Ventus away.” Ventus could only duck his head and blush at being compared to Princess Kaguya. Without another word to the servants he took Ventus out of the bathing room and headed in the direction of the room they shared on the third floor.  
“Vanitas, I wish to thank you for the kimono.” Ventus knew that he was still to be punished, there was no chance of Vanitas letting him get away with running away.  
“I enjoy spoiling you, seeing you look so lovely and delicate brings me such pleasure.” He purred out and slid the shoji door open and allowed Ventus to step inside. It seemed familiar the room was simple, a large futon was in the middle, a few chest were pressed up against the wall but his blue eyes widened in horror at what lay in the center of the room a large wooden pole and at the bottom a chain and cuff rested on the floor. The pole must have been brought in while he had taken off and it had not been the first time he had seen it. He did not hear the shoji close because Vanitas’s hands were on his shoulders pushing him to the pole.  
“Please Vanitas not this.” Ventus begged, his eyes filling with tears.  
“You brought this on yourself…and don’t cry it will ruin the kohl.” Bending down Vanitas took hold of Ventus’s ankle and the chain and snapped it shut and once he was certain it was locked Vanitas made his way to the futon to gaze at his now chained bird. He undid the knot that held his sword to his side and placed it on the ground it would not be needed right now.  
“I am sorry, so very sorry.” He took a step towards the futon but was stopped short when the chain went taunt. It’s shorter then usual.  
“I would like to believe you Ventus I would, but you have shown me that your word is nothing more then a way to use me…it is a shame, that I have to do this.” He shook his head as if he was saddened by the thought, but in all honesty this was the only way to keep the blond here. Getting off the futon Vanitas made his way over to one of the larger chest and opened the drawer and pulled out a bamboo flute. Within three steps he was standing in front of the blond and handed it to him. “Sing my caged bird.” Vanitas instructed as he sat on the futon.  
Ventus brought the flute to his lips and played a song that beautify sad. It filled the room and it was hypnotic to watch the blond play, and it was the sound of the flute that had originally attracted the prince’s attention to the blond and once his golden eyes rested upon the blond he knew that he had to have him, despite the annoying samurai who also enjoyed the blond’s company.  
The song soon ended and Ventus slid to the floor placing the flue on his knees and Vanitas applauded his lovely caged bird.  
“Such a lovely song. I wish you could be there at dinner tonight to entertain the guests. However you will not be leaving this room, not for a while.” Leaning over he stroked Ventus’s face. “And it was a shame a familiar face is planned to show up tonight, and I so wanted to show you off to him and his master”  
“Terra?” Ventus didn’t mean for the name to slip past his red lips but it did and Vanitas simply took hold of Ventus’s chin. His face was calm but Vanitas’s eyes were filled with rage.  
“Yes him. I was going to show him that you belong to me, that you are mine. However I do not think that fool will show his face around here.”  
“He is not a fool.” Ventus whispered out, and all Vanitas could do was laugh at the naiveté the blond still seemed to have.  
“He is, and do you know why?” He made sure that Ventus was watching his face. “Two days ago he scaled over the wall and then drew his sword demanding to see you.” Ventus eyes widened at Terra’s foolishness. “And do you know what I told him, I told him I wore you out, that you could not speak because you were horse from screaming my name and when he called me a liar and I told him, even if I wasn’t lying I own you, mind, body and soul because I paid for you.” Leaning forward he pressed his lips to Ventus’s, pulling away he went to whisper into Ventus’s ear. “And I warned him if he were to ever do something so foolish again, or demand anything of me, I would ensure that the two of you met one last time before I sliced off his head.” Ventus still, as if someone had taken all the air from his chest and Vanitas moved to pepper kisses up and down Ventus’s neck as well as leave love bites. “And if you ever run away again I’ll do just that, so you’ll have no one to run to but me.” The words came out like a promise and a threat. “And you’ll love me and me alone.” Ventus nodded and bowed his head as a single tear drop hit his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> Taikomochi is a male geisha.  
> Ventus's hair is just a bit longer to make it work. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, and I do have an idea for a prequel which would have more characters.


End file.
